


Books

by xHonestSecretsx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M, Hogwarts, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Jealousy, Paranoia, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Draco Malfoy, Reader-Insert, Safe For Work, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:24:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7792210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHonestSecretsx/pseuds/xHonestSecretsx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In search of a book within the library, you find yourself with Harry Potter. Nothing of ill intent... but then again, almost anything sets your boyfriend off.  Feuds are much too hard to set aside...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Books

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note:  
> By no way, shape or form do I claim ownership of Harry Potter or any associated characters. Nor do I own you.I'm hoping to improve my writing… it’s been a while since I’ve done anything with Harry Potter but here is a bittie I wrote. I don’t think I’ll carry on with this but nonetheless.

—

It was late. Terribly so, in fact. So much so, you thought you might miss checking out your book! After all, Madam Pince had made her one and only announcement that the library was soon to close. You thought it best not to get onto her bad side. The library had always been a tranquil place for you… perhaps because of the Madam. She was quick to snuff out any agitators. So many thoughts were bubbling about your head. It’d… been a terrible week. 

Perhaps it was that haze that clouded your mind at that moment. Your slender fingers had just barely graced the smooth round of a rather tantalizing book when you first felt the tremor beneath your feet. As your hand latched around the thick book, you couldn’t help feel the panic bubbling up in your belly. The ladder. It wasn’t long before that flightless sensation set under your toes. Oh, Merlin… no one needed to be around to see this nonsense. The sensation, though, was quickly cut short. Instead a pair of arms had seized you around the dip in your waist, lowering you down to the smooth floor. Only after the dizzying sensation dripped away did your gaze upturn to catch the sharp jawline of a friend. 

“Are you alright, Y/N?” The male crooned. Oh… that wouldn’t do any good. If he found about this, that was. Sometimes, the limitations on your relationship were hard to deal with. It wasn’t that you two had a romantic inclination… but he would surely think so.

Standing upright you gave him a curt nod. “A-Ah, yes. Thank you, Potter. Uhm, it’s just these pesky ladders we have in here really.” You answered smoothly as his grip loosened on your waist. As his hands fell away, you couldn’t help feel a bit stupid. After all, who fell off of ladders for gods sake? You felt more than a bit dense at that moment. You knew he could tell that too as he shook his head.

A warm smile spread across his lips. Undoubtedly woman after woman had fallen for that number. His intentions never seemed to seem any harmful, though. He even respected the boundaries you had placed on the relationship through taking ‘Potter’ in stride and keeping his distance when necessary. “I’ve done myself a good number of falls and welts myself. But what were you doing scaling the ladder?” As he asked the question, you knew he was asking moreover… for what exactly. Anyone with half a brain in their skull knew you were looking for a book. 

Madam Pince seemed to lean over, sharply glaring the pair of you over as she worked to quickly rush off other students from her prized books. “…I…” You stuttered out at first, looking down to the book in your arms as he ushered you over to check out the book. “…I needed this book. I’m hoping it’ll give me help with something a little personal,” You spoke quite honestly, setting the book down. You knew his wandering eyes couldn’t help but read the title of the book. Somehow, it felt as if that was okay though. Normally you might feel the need to hide the book. Not so this time however.

As Harry turned his warm eyes back upon you, you felt somehow… safe with the decision to pick up this book. Despite nearly falling off a ladder into the ‘chosen one’s’ arms, you felt as though everything would work itself out in the end. Or so you hoped as Harry took up the books he had chosen, “You’ll find a way out of it. You’re the smartest girl of those Slytherins after all.” He smiled warmly as he pushed the door open for you. Oh he was just musing you, but it was charming nonetheless. Enough to let slip a chuckle and the softest dust of rose upon your cheeks. Even if he was a friend…

“Ever the gentleman,” You commented. “Potter, I-” As quickly as you began, you seemed to have been cut short by the sharp, blue eyes of your dear boyfriend. It was his rough grip on your wrist and his rich scent that paled your cheeks as he pulled you in sharply against him. 

“Rack off Potter!” He bellowed. Though with so few people in the hall, it was unnecessary. You had been through this before… both boys seemed to be under the impression that they were alpha males in your mind. Malfoy seemed to think Potter was trying to take you away from him and Potter simply did not like to be disrespected. You assumed that was too many years spent proving himself. It was unnecessary for them to fight like this but it seemed neither could let a thing go! “We all know you’re a leech but what’s mine is mine.” Your boyfriend sneered sharply, unafraid to get into Harry’s face. “Draco…. don’t start,” You winced. Fingertip bruises littered your arms. Such desperation rarely gained his attention. His icy eyes were all too focused on Harry. 

As was Harry on him. Harry, as could be expected, met Draco fearlessly.It wasn’t that Y/N was a romantic interest. No, by far. A… concerned friend he might say. Even being of Slytherin, you were far too sweet for a Malfoy. Thus, Harry hurt by proxy of your hurt due to your boyfriend. Yes, you were crafty… foiling some of Draco’s plans to meet girls but where there was one rat, there was often several more. So Harry always said after all. “Maybe you ought keep your eyes on her if you don’t want a snake in the grass.” Harry challenged.

Nearly anyone else knew what he was eluding to… not that Y/N was loose. No, but anyone could smell the stench of firewhiskey and a bountiful amount of cologne to mask the scent of countless different women Draco had been enveloped in before coming to Y/N. “Is that a threat Potter?” Draco spat.

Being through this so many times, you knew what was coming. At first… the argument and if no one intervened, they would surely be casting spells across the hallway. It didn’t matter what the situation was: something as private as a secret, precious friends or even food. Anything could light the age old fire between them.“Draco please… let’s just go,” You begged of your boyfriend. Yes… being the girlfriend of the all too famed Slytherin prince was more than difficult. One of your hands reached to cast down his arm that had so hastily pulled his wand out. He was more than ready to fight but Harry, having been called by Ginny seemed to fade him away with little more than a apologetic grin. He knew what was next…

Much like the snake they were famed for it was only after Harry faded off did Draco’s attention whip back to the next irritant: You.


End file.
